


Reassurance

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know how Danny can still want him. Danny proves that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2011: body alteration/injury. Contains mpreg and schmoop. You have been warned.

Steve can’t help but sigh. He’s swollen everywhere – water weight, the doctor had called it – and he feels like a goddamned beached whale. He’s to the point that he can’t see his dick past his stomach, which is fine. He hasn’t really been interested in using it for anything other than pissing in almost six weeks, since the tightness in his abs had started to press out and become visible. That’s about the time that the doctor had politely but firmly put Steve on desk duty for the duration of his pregnancy, citing the dangers of his job as too much of a risk, which made him feel absolutely useless as Danny’s partner at work. Between that and how out-of-shape he’s getting, it’s a wonder Danny still wants him around, let alone that Danny actually still touches him.

“Hm?” Danny asks, lifting his head from where it’s pillowed on Steve’s thigh. Steve is just relieved that he can still see Danny’s face from his position, propped up in their bed. He’s not sure what he’s going to do when he gets too big to see that much.

“Nothing,” Steve answers. “Just thinking about how many crunches I’m going to have to do after Peanut pops out.”

Danny laughs and presses a kiss to Steve’s belly. “I don’t think you’ll have too much to worry about. I’m sure once you’re cleared to go back to your daily masochism sessions, you’ll swim it off in no time.”

“Sure,” Steve says noncommittally. It’s probably true, but it doesn’t help in the meantime. He’s still a long way from giving birth.

“Hm,” Danny repeats, and he’s got that look in his eyes, like he’s figuring out a puzzle that Steve hasn’t even found all the pieces to yet.

“What’s that tone?” Steve asks instead of wondering what Danny’s thinking. Sometimes the roundabout approach is actually more direct than flat-out asking.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are like this,” Danny says matter-of-factly. “You’re sitting up there thinking you’re never going to get back in shape after this, how could I possibly still want you, am I right?”

Steve blinks. It’s pretty accurate, and for a moment he wonders how Danny could know, but then he remembers that Danny has gone through this before. He shrugs.

“Honestly, babe,” Danny says, “I don’t get it. You know how hot you are on any given day, and you’re not any less so now that you’re showing.” He pauses. “I’m not sure how else to tell you without borrowing from Shakespeare or something, but if that’s what it takes to get it through your head, I’ll compare thee to a summer’s day.”

“No Shakespeare needed,” Steve says, blinking his eyes against the sudden wetness there. Damn hormones.

“When you feel up to it,” Danny replies, “I’ll show you exactly how hot I think you are.”

“Show me now,” Steve says without hesitation, reaching down to cover Danny’s hand with his own.

Danny holds his gaze levelly. “Are you sure?”

Steve nods. It’s like some sort of switch has been thrown, and the hesitance he’s felt for the past month and a half is suddenly gone. He tugs on Danny’s hand and draws it up to his mouth, just holding it against his lips. “Please,” he murmurs against Danny’s fingers.

Danny pulls his hand free and cups Steve’s jaw in his hand as he leans up to kiss him, again and again, the softest brushes of their lips together as his other hand trails up and down Steve’s body. “You have no idea,” he sighs against Steve’s mouth. “It kills me that you honestly have no idea.”

“I’m beginning to get the point,” Steve replies, and okay, maybe it still mystifies him, but he doesn’t have to understand why it’s true to realize that it is.

Danny smiles. “It’s about time that something I say makes it through that head of yours,” he says, but there’s no sting in the words. Danny leans down to kiss him again, slow and scorching, and when he pulls back Steve is nearly breathless.

“Danny,” Steve groans, pulling so Danny’s body is covering his own. Danny rests their foreheads together, his knees bracketing Steve’s hips, carefully supporting his own weight. Steve wants to get his hands everywhere, on Danny’s back, his arms, his ass. He wants Danny over and around and inside him like he hasn’t wanted in weeks.

Danny kisses him again and shifts until his weight is off his right arm. He trails his hand down Steve’s body, pausing to brush his thumb across Steve’s nipple. Steve pulls in a breath and Danny does it again and again. He leans in to kiss Steve briefly before ducking his head down and flicking his tongue where his thumb had been, moving his hand further down.

Steve groans when Danny’s hand circles his dick. Danny starts stroking smoothly, twisting his wrist and squeezing like he knows Steve likes. He’s not drawing it out or trying to make it last; it seems like Danny’s just intent on getting Steve off. It’s not long after that Danny moves, settling between Steve’s legs, guiding his mouth to replace his fingers.

“Danny,” Steve says, reaching down for his partner. Danny reaches up and laces their fingers together, squeezing Steve’s hand and holding on as he moves his head. Steve glances down, but he can’t watch what Danny’s doing past his belly. He can feel the scowl flicker across his face, and he tugs at the hand tangled with his own. Danny raises his head, and Steve pulls until Danny moves back up his body.

“I want to see you,” Steve says, feeling his cheeks flush. Danny doesn’t mock, though, just smiles with his whole face and moves until he’s settled next to Steve. He turns onto his side and reaches his free hand back down, leaning in to press their mouths together.

Steve moans and bucks his hips up a little, and Danny speeds his hand in response. Steve is so close, nearly there, and when Danny squeezes the hand he’s still holding, Steve closes his eyes and comes.

Danny presses his mouth to Steve’s temple as he keeps his hand moving, pulling away when Steve sighs and slumps into the mattress. “Better?”

“A little,” Steve replies. It’s not like he’s going to complain about sex, and it wasn’t bad, not at all, but there’s still that part of his brain that’s thinking about how this had been all about him, and not about Danny at all. He tries to ignore the part of his brain that’s telling him it’s because Danny isn’t interested, that he’s not aroused at all, that he was just doing Steve a courtesy or something. Steve takes a breath and turns, resting on his side, reaching his free hand out to rest lightly on Danny’s hip.

Danny groans and leans a little into Steve, proving that yeah, okay, he’s definitely interested in what they’re doing. Steve smiles, closing his hand around Danny’s dick and pumping. It’s not long before Danny is sweating and swearing, Steve’s name every other word that falls from his mouth, and it’s so familiar that it makes the last little bit of doubt in Steve’s chest uncurl and float away. The sound Danny makes as he comes is the same as it ever was, half gasp and half Steve’s name.

“I told you,” Danny murmurs later, when they’re cleaned up and resting together. Danny has a hand on Steve’s belly and is smiling down at him from where he’s propped up on the other hand. “You have to know that I’d still want you if you decided to put on fifty pounds and wear burlap sacks around.” He pauses. “Not that I’m recommending that, but it’s the truth.”

Danny leans down to lay a soft kiss against Steve’s lips. “I’m sure not gonna mind this, not now, not next month, not when you’re two days from delivery,” he finishes softly, rubbing his hand over Steve’s belly. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies, smiling and covering Danny’s hand on his belly with his own. “Got it.”


End file.
